bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Pokémon Dimensions
Pokémon Dimensions ''(ポケットモンスターレジェンド 'Pocket Monsters Dimensions) is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93. This game would be released exclusively for the Nintendo Switch would be a sequel to both ''Pokémon Legends ''and ''Pokémon Sun and Moon.'' Story Taking place shortly after the events of Pokémon Legends, the story begins with the protagonist of the first game locked into a battle with an unknown Pokémon trainer. When the unknown trainer reveals he is in control of Ultra Beasts, the prequel's protagonist attempts to stop him, however, they are transported into another region, separating themself from Celebi. When they awaken, they are shown to be in the Alola region, and are met with great shock by the protagonist of the new story as they begin their journey. As the story progresses, the prequel protagonist and the new protagonist make their way to meet the champion of the Alola Region (who is dependent on whether players sync their saves with either Pokémon Sun or Moon), and are met with surprise as the Champion appears to recognize the prequel protagonist. They explain the nature of Ultra Beasts and it's revealed that the amnesiac hero has been transported to another dimension, set eight years after the defeat of Victor and Shadow Dialga. TBA... The story is divided into chapters, like in Pokémon Legends. #Prologue: The first chapter opens with the hero from the first game in a battle against an unknown man, then shifts over to the new Protagonist as they begin their Pokémon journey in the Alola Region. #TBA: The full story for Pokémon Dimensions has yet to be layed out. #Legend Chapter: This chapter serves as an epilogue in the form of free DLC. It features a scenario where Vincent Harmonia and Victor attain the power of Pokémon Fusion, and serves as an alternate prequel to the story of this game. Gameplay The game would have two modes of gameplay: Story Mode and Free Battle Mode. The premise of the game, as a contrast to the first game, is exploring alternate universes rather than differnt time periods. As with Pokémon Legends, the player would be able to freely roam around each of the eight regions'' (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola). ''Another returning feature from ''Pokémon Legends is the ability of all 802 Pokémon to follow the player outside of battles. As the player walks around, they are able to challenge other trainers, enter buildings, ride bicycles or motorcycles, and explore the world of Pokémon''. Full free roam isn't unlocked until after completing the main store, however. Additionally, since the concept of the game focuses on different dimensions, each dimension has a unique graphical style. Monchrome is similar to the design of the Game Boy-era games, the Other Dimension features a graphical style that shifts between those seen in the GBA-era games and Generation V games for the DS, and the Prime Dimension uses a blended art style that mixes the HD graphical design of Pokémon Legends with the cel-shaded design of Pokémon Sun and Moon. Battles take place in both Story and Free Battle modes. Players can experience all battle types and in Free Battle mode, are able to choose between: Single Battle, Double Battle, Triple Battle, and Rotation Battle. The DS Battle Mode seen in Pokémon Battle Revolution also returns, with a large update. It includes full compatibility with Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, Sun, Moon, Temporal Diamond, and Celestial Pearl. As with the previous game, Dimensions supports Mega Evolution and Primal Reversion. Additionally, it also supports Z-Moves, introduced in Sun ''and ''Moon. Players can also trade their Pokémon between the Switch game and any of the 3DS games, although trade limitations still exist, preventing Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire Mega Stones and exclusive items from being traded to X'' and ''Y, ''and Alolan Pokémon or Pokémon with Mega Stones, Z-Powers, or moves introduced in ''Temporal Diamond and Celestial Pearl from being traded to either X/Y or Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. In a similar manner to the Gamecube games, players are able to battle their console trainers against those from their 3DS game. An example would be using the custom Protagonist in a battle with the trainers from from Pokémon Sun/Moon and vice versa. Additionally, up to four 3DS systems can be used to connect in Free Battle mode, allowing players of X'', ''Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, Sun, Moon, Temporal Diamond, and Celestial Pearl to freely battle each other without limitations, as the games would use Pokémon Dimensions as the base, rather than using the individual 3DS games. The game also features a special mechanic known as Pokémon Link, as with Pokémon Legends, which allows players to link their 3DS Pokémon games to Pokémon Dimensions, unlocking extra Free Battle teams for the story trainers as well as the opportunity to give the heroes custom Pokémon teams in Free Battle Mode. An update would be released for Pokémon X, Y, Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire, Sun and Moon that would allow this connection to happen. Temporal Diamond and Celestial Pearl would support this feature at launch. Additionally, the game would have amiibo support. Scanning a Pokémon amiibo would unlock a Mysterty Gift Pokémon that has its moveset from Super Smash Bros, as well as its Hidden Ability. Each Pokémon also includes a unique Z-Crystal that gives the Pokémon a unique Z-Move inspired by their Final Smashes, except for Charizard, who retains its Mega Stone, and Pikachu, who carries the Z-Move for Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu holds a Pikanium Z, Jigglypuff holds a Puffium Z, Greninja holds an Ninjanium Z, Mewtwo holds a Mewtwonium Z, Charizard holds Charizardite X, and Lucario holds Lucarium Z. Scanning the Pikachu amiibo in particular will award players with the special event Ash's Pikachu, which wears one of Ash's six hats from the anime. Additionally, scanning other amiibos will award the player bonus items, such as a Master Ball, extra healing items, and in-game currency. The Z-Moves given to the Pokémon are as follows: *'''Pikashunium Z: 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt *'Puffium Z: Puff-Up' *'Ninjanium Z: Midnight Ninjastrike' *'Mewtwonium Z: Super Psystrike' *'Lucarium Z: Aura Storm' Free Battle Characters The list of characters available for Free Battle mode. These characters include Battle Passes created in Creation Mode, as well as the former playable characters from the main series games. These characters, however, cannot be edited and thus, have a pre-set Pokémon team. However, if you link a certain game to Pokémon Dimensions, you can unlock custom teams for certain trainers. These characters are listed via variations, and most variations pertain to the Dimension that the characters come from. A quick key is as follows: *'Monochrome:' Indicates a character originates from Pokémon Red/Blue, Yellow, Gold/Silver, and Crystal. *'Other Dimension:' Indicates a character originates from Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed/LeafGreen, Diamond/Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold/SoulSilver, Black/White, Black 2/White 2, or the central dimension where Mega Evolution was not discovered. *'Prime Dimension:' Indicates a character originates from Pokémon X/Y, Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, Sun/Moon, ''or ''Temporal Diamond/Celestial Pearl. *'Key Stone:' Indicates a character originates from the Prime Dimension, but does not have a game in the same series as those included in that dimension. *'Custom:' Denotes a character with a user-created team. *'Origins/Smash Bros:' Exclusive to Red, this indicates that he either originates from the Pokémon Origins anime special, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *'Legends/Prequel:' Denotes a character from the Prime Dimension who returns from Pokémon Legends, the prequel to Pokémon Dimensions. *'Dimensions:' Indicates that a character debuts in Pokémon Dimensions, or has a role in Story Mode but has not appeared in any other Pokémon game from the other dimensions. *'Fusion Trainer:' Exclusive to Vincent Harmonia and Victor, this indicates that a Trainer has the ability to fuse with their Pokémon. *'Various Regions:' Exclusive to Ash Ketchum, the various regions listed pertain to his teams from the anime. Trivia *As with its predecessor, this game would utilize anime-styled cutscenes that revolve around major points in the story, similar to Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *By default, the male trainer is named "Malcolm", while the female trainer is named "Selene". **The Protagonist is canonically named "Selene Abelia", based on the female trainer option *The Legend Chapter denotes an alternate reality where Pokémon fusion was invented by Vincent Harmonia, the protagonist of Pokémon Legends, and features an alternate epilogue to the first game where Victor captures Hoopa and steals a Bio-Band in order to fuse himself, Dialga, and Hoopa to combat the fusion of Vincent, Mewtwo, and Blaziken. **This particular chapter is non-canon, and represents Vincent's scenario from Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution. Category:Blog posts